


Need a Break

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Dean pulls the Reader away from studying when her studying becomes a bit excessive but then finds out why the Reader is so hellbent on studying..





	Need a Break

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a short one and it's actually from my writing Tumblr but I abandoned that so I may just write everything on here. I wrote this like 3 years ago so be gentle thank you xo

The room was silent except for the clicking of a clock but you refused to look up despite how frustrating it was. You had no idea what time it was as you were skimming your eyes over your English notes. Your textbook laid open in your lap. Countless sheets of paper, highlighters, and pens littered the bed you shared with Dean.

For some reasons now unknown, you had enrolled in college. Now, the life as a hunter was far from unappealing, however, college was just something you felt was necessary. After high school, you had gone off to college and everything was alright until about a month from graduation, your parents and younger sister were killed by some vampires. Of course, at the time you would’ve never guessed that. So out of sadness and anger of not getting answers, you dropped out to conduct your own investigation. Years after the investigation, the same incident happened in your town again. This time to your neighbors. Curiosity got the best of you and you went back to town, and somehow ran into the Winchesters. You don’t know why, or how, but you ended up sticking with them.

The college thing, however, continued to bother you. A lot. It was that feeling that you were just so close, only to have it ripped away by despair. Plus, you knew your parents were just up in heaven frowning down on the fact you hadn’t graduated. So, of course, when you enrolled again, you went crazy at it.

You were stirred out of your studying as you heard a pair of footsteps making their way to the room. You heard the bedroom door open and expected it to be followed with some comment but everything went back to being fairly silent.

You tried going back into your zone but you felt two eyes staring at you from the doorway. You smirked to yourself.

“What, Dean?” You called out to your boyfriend of a few years as you flipped the page in your textbook.

“Come on, you need a break.” He said but you barely listened.

“Can’t, little busy.” You mumbled, almost focusing again. You were just about to really get into memorizing the topic for your next paper when suddenly, your notebook and textbook were swiped away from you. You let out a groan as you looked up at Dean who had, without you even realizing, made his way to the bed.

“No, come on babe, let’s go.” He tried sounding serious but let out a little chuckle when you began to pout and reach for your textbook. “We’re gonna go for dinner, you and me. You need to cool it for a while.”

You sighed. It did sound lovely to have just a little bit of a break. And you were dying for food…

“Fine..” You said, getting up from the bed.

***

You sat in the booth at a diner across from Dean feeling like you need to have something to do. You began tapping your fingers, trying to occupy yourself.

Dean almost immediately grabbed your hand to get you to stop. Slowly, you pulled your hand away from his and pulled out your phone where you had stored photos of notes and the textbook.

Dean groaned in frustration. “Y/N, come on, darling. You need to just relax. Your notes and everything will be there when you get back.”

You frowned at how right he was. Silently, he took your phone away.

You two ordered your meals moments later which was a nice distraction for half a second. Then you were back to being silent, anxious, and surprisingly tired. Your exhaustion hadn’t hit until now.

“Why are you even doing all this college..stuff?” Dean asked when the silence became unbearable. It was noticeable that you two weren’t even acting like a couple and hadn’t since you really dove into the whole college thing.

You were contemplating the question as fumble with your fingers, staring at the table.

“I… I just never got to finish. You know my family was killed and I.. I was so angry.. depressed, or whatever. I couldn’t focus anymore. There were just answers I didn’t have so I dropped out. It was a stupid impulse decision.” You shook your head, humorlessly laughing to yourself. You felt you had said too much, maybe even felt a bit stupid for it.

You finally looked up when Dean didn’t speak right away. He was staring right back at you. Processing the information, you assumed. You two had never really discussed your life before your family’s death. To suddenly bring it up now felt like a weight off your shoulders.

“Well,” Dean chuckled slightly. “If I had known that I wouldn’t have pried you away from your studying.”

You smiled at how your explanation didn’t bring this heavy awkwardness. You didn’t need pity; it would’ve embarrassed you. “No, I did need this break. I’ve been drowning in books.” You took his hand in yours.

“In all seriousness, I’m glad you decided to go back to college.”

“Really?” You giggled.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have a kickass graduation party for you.” Dean smiled. You patted his hands and playfully rolled your eyes.

“Oh yes, of course.” You couldn’t help but smile, though.

Your food arrived almost right after you finished your sentence. You were about to start digging in when Dean grabbed bother your hands. You looked up at home quickly.

“I just want you to be happy.” He whispered. It took you a minute to realize he was referring to why he was glad you started college again. You tried to stop yourself from blushing but failed.

Smiling like an idiot you said, “Thank you.” And then leaned across the table to give him a kiss.

“Anything for you,” Dean mumbled when you broke away from the kiss.


End file.
